


The Real First Kiss

by sagaluthien



Series: orlijah [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando fulfills one of his New Year's resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real First Kiss

The break had been great and Orlando had loved being with family and friends. What he had learned about himself during the last few months, was confirmed when he got back to England. There was no more confusion about who he was, and who he liked. 

He knew that he not only talked a lot about Elijah Wood, when his friends asked him to tell them about New Zealand, he also dreamt a lot about the other man. Orlando could not wait until he was back in New Zealand.

The quick kiss he had gotten from Elijah, when they had the break party, had stayed with him, and if he thought really hard, it was like he could feel it again. As a New Year's resolution, Orlando had told himself that he would do two things. One was to get to kiss Elijah properly, not a surprise kiss, and two was to tell Elijah that he was in love with him.

Now Orlando was eager to meet with Elijah again. He wished that they lived in the same country, so they could have traveled together, though they would have more months together as they continued filming. Orlando thought it was lucky that they were filming three movies and not just one.

When they did meet back up, Orlando didn't care how Elijah would react, he just hugged the shorter man and simply got back to their easy friendship. Orlando didn't get any awkward feelings from Elijah, which he took as a positive.

Orlando kept himself in check for almost two weeks, partly because they got back into filming straight away. It was long day's and they never seemed to get a moment alone, though finally Orlando managed to get Elijah to himself.

Hesitantly, Orlando slowly let his touches go from friendly to what a lover would do. This time none of them was made whilst intoxicated. When Elijah didn't withdraw, it made Orlando more positive that he wouldn't be rejected.

"Elijah, do you remember what you did just before we left for the Christmas break?" Orlando asked.

"Mmm, the hugging."

"Yeah, and you kissed me. Do you think we could do that again?"

Elijah looked at Orlando with his big, blue eyes, and Orlando felt himself falling deeper for the other man. The minutes slowly ticked away before Elijah said yes. "But I have never done it properly with a guy before."

Orlando took hold of Elijah's neck and started kissing him. At first, both were stiff and tentative, though it slowly changed and moved into a full kiss. 

What they had done before had not been a kiss, Orlando thought as they released each other to get air. This was a real good first kiss.

 

***The End***


End file.
